Larger than Life
by Uniasus
Summary: Picks up where the anime left off.Ed is ready for his eternal reward, but things don't go according to plan.


**Hey! I have found a number of neko stories on the web and can only say one thing, "Yes I know cats are cute but give me something different!" No one answered my plea (mainly cuz I never said it out loud) so I am writing my different story my self. Hope you enjoy life's variety. **

**Larger Than Life**

**I own everthing! That means the world and therefore you too! JK, I really only own my Halloween candy and the plot of this story.**

Chapter 1 – False Heaven

Edward Elric was surrounded by light. As to what color, it was hard to tell. The hue kept changing, like bubbles from a child's toy.

He felt at peace, calm, and worry free. Al had his body back now, Ed's duty as big bother was followed through. The blonde boy was on his way to see his mother.

Edward was nervous about seeing her again. How would she fell about her sons' attempt to bring her back to her smile? Had their act dimmed that smile? Would she still love Ed, or disown him when he entered heaven?

The alchemist hoped that Trisha would understand, and, after he passed through the light, that his mom would welcome him with a warm hug and say "I've been waiting for you."

Suddenly plunging into darkness, Ed opened his arms expecting his mother to catch him. Instead of falling into her arms like a feather from a pillow fight Edward Elric smacked face first into a metal post.

Stepping backwards, Ed felt his nose to make sure it was not broken. After assuring himself it was all in one piece Ed brought his attention to what he smacked into. It was tall, taller than Armstrong and was emitting a light from the top. Cursing the light post Ed looked around to get his bearings.

Obviously this wasn't heaven, or hell for that matter. Not lofty angels or cackling demons. The white clouds of heaven were not to be seen and hell's ground cover of flames was green grass. The expected sounds of harps or screams were not heard. Instead the happy noise of a crowd was coming from behind him. Turning Ed moved out of the way to let the people pass.

He delivered a lot of stares and most likely attracted a few in return. He could not help it though, the folks here dressed so strange. Most were wearing pants of woven blue material of different hues. Tops ranged for a blank green to a hot pink with the words "Las Vegas" in sequins on it. The clothing difference caused Ed to look down at his own. Black boots, black pant, black shirt, and a bright red overcoat, plus long braided hair. None of the guys that had passed him has such long hair.

Following the trail of people, the blonde's eyes alighted on the most ridiculous structure he had ever seen. It looked like a tent, but what military had such a ridiculously colored one? This one had red and gold strips with little green flags perched on the three points. There was another thing, why in the world would anyone want such a big tent? Edward decided to check it out and walked on the outside of the crowd toward its source.

Now closer to the tent, Ed paled at the horribly disfigured people waving the crowd good-bye out of the tent. What alchemic reaction could have caused this? They both (for there were two, one on each side of the tent flap) had the palest faces Ed had ever seen, more white than those of albinos. The hair was also a sight. One had purple dreadlocks to his shoulders with a bright yellow cap on top. The other had curly hair that extended 4 inches around his head. On top of that, it was rainbow colored. Both had bright red, round noses. To add to the horrible facial features of the two was the clothes they were wearing. Deadlocks was wearing a green and blue striped body suit with yellow pom-pom buttons and overly large bright red shoes. Curly had on a floral shirt under a pair of orange and black plaid overalls. His shoes were a florescent green.

Ed decided to forgo the main entrance and walked around the fabric mansion to the back. To his surprise he found more tent, much smaller but still as brightly colored. Hearing footsteps Ed ducked behind a couple of wooden crate and peaked around. Someone looking remarkably like Brenda walked by muttering something about why oh why did he become a lion tamer.

It couldn't have been Brenda, but when did he ever dress up like a desert explorer? Which left only one conclusion, he was once again on the other side of the gate.


End file.
